Sun Dragon
"Sun Dragon" ( Taiyōryū) is an attribute. Playstyle Sun Dragons focus on taking advantage of the opponent not having a monster in the center. To help with this, they use destruction effects to quickly clear the opponent's center. In D-BT02, they gained abilities that require them to send Sun Dragon cards from their drop zone into their deck in order to activate. In D-BT03, they attained abilities that activate when they link attack with each other. Sets containing Sun Dragon cards *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Character Pack 1: Extreme!! 100 Yen Dragon (JP) *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (JP) *D Start Deck 1: Scorching Sun Dragon *Promo Cards List of Sun Dragon cards Dragon World Items *Burning Dragon Force *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Impact" *Dragon Force, "Style of the Straight Fist" *Dragon Twin Sword, Bal Saber *Sun Blade, Bal Beeline *Sun Blade, Daylight *Sun Blade, Gurensoul *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle *Sun Fist, Balguard *Sun Fist, Balknuckle Charge *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle *Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle *Sun Hammer, Bal Hammer *Sun Stone, Bal Flame *Sun Sword, Cloud Thrasher Spells *Bal Climax *Bal Exciting *Bal Rescue *Bal Reviver! *Bal Support *Break Time *Cover Fire of the Solar Cannon *Dragon Force Cancel * Extreme Fever, Flame Aura! *Heavenz Sunshine *Monopolize Sun *Reflector Sunbeam *Shinestorm *Shining Wall *Stout Arm of the Sun *Sun Deity's Aura *Sun Furnace Battery Type-1 *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 *Sun Mirror *Sunshine Rush Monster Size 0 *Bomber Dragon Jr. *Born! Bal Dragon *Burning Dragon Jr. *Burning Rapier Dragon "SD" *Flame Dragon Jr. *Flarefang Dragon "SD" * Future Card Buddyfight Triple D (card) *Grow Dragon Jr. *Heat Dragon Jr. *Hot Dragon Junior *Jet Dragon Jr. *Mera Blade Dragon "SD" *Powered Dragon Jr. Size 1 *Awaken! Bal Dragon *Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot *Blazehorn Dragon *Bright Hammer Dragon *Burning Rapier Dragon *Explosive Bullet Dragon, Ultrabomb *Fireball Dragon *Flarefang Dragon *Geo Thermal Dragon *Heat Dagger Dragon *Lavapick Dragon *Light Keeper Dragon *Light Shield Dragon *Mera Blade Dragon *Mera Driver Dragon *Mera Exhaust Dragon *Merabaselard Dragon *Merakunai Dragon *Merapower Dragon *Messer Groote Dragon * Pizza Loving! Bal & Gao *Prominence Dragon *Shineknuckle Dragon *Skyrunner Dragon *Sparkedge Dragon *Sun Deity's Fragments, Bal Glow *Sunbooster Dragon *Solwise Dragon *Tail Blazer Dragon *Vivid Flash Dragon * Y!mobile, Gao Size 2 *Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Baan Gong Dragon *Blazing Horn Dragon *Breastcorona Dragon *Blazing Horn Dragon *Burstdash Dragon *Double Knee Flare Dragon *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon *Explosive Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Fireclaw Dragon *Flamewing Dragon *Giant Flare Dragon *Godly-speed Bal Dragon *Great Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Heated up Sun, Bal Dragon *Mera Glaive Dragon *Meramera Blade Dragon *Mikado Family's Hooligan, Bal Dragon *Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Shine Claymore Dragon *Shining Arrow Dragon *Shiningboard Dragon *Soularmor Dragon *Spiritbeat Dragon *Style of Impact, Bal Dragon * Sun Deity's Fragments, Bal Burn *Sunbeam Dragon *Super Clash! Bal Dragon *Swordsman of the Sun, Bal Dragon Size 3 *Armordragon of the Fire Deity, Ame-no-Kagutsuchi * Careful-choice Steel Fire Dragon, Lord Sushiroad *Champion the Sungreat *Deity Fire Cavalry Dragon, Romedius *Epicenter Cavalry Dragon, Ground Zero *Flame Forging Dragon, Suvakurg *Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun *Giant Flame Dragon, Elgaburst *Raging-fire Dragon, Agnagras *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon, “All Out Bal Aura!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon, “Bal Rising!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon "Bal Weapon Combination!" *Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" *Bal Dragon "Change! Impact Monster" *Bal Dragon “Dual-arm Bal Bunker!” *Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" *Bal Dragon, "Whirlwind Bal Sword Slash!" * Mera Blade, "Giga Mera Bari Mera Blaaaaade!!" *Replica Sun, Bal Dragon Size 3 * Buddyfight "the 3rd anniversary" *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Strength" *Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame" Dual Cards Spells *Sun Deity's Choice (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Sun in the Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Monsters Size 2 *Best Teacher and Student, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (Star Dragon/Dragon) * Dark Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 3 *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Impact Monsters Size 3 *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Support Cards *Armordragon of the Fire Deity, Ame-no-Kagutsuchi *Awaken! Bal Dragon *Baan Gong Dragon *Bal Dragon, “All Out Bal Aura!” *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon "Bal Weapon Combination!" *Bal Dragon “Dual-arm Bal Bunker!” *Bal Dragon, "Extreme Angry Bal Barian!" *Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" *Bal Dragon, "Tempest! Bal Steel Sword!" *Bal Rescue *Blessing of the Sun *Breastcorona Dragon *Burning Rapier Dragon *Champion the Sungreat *Cover Fire of the Solar Cannon *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of the Straight Fist" *Dragon Twin Sword, Bal Saber *Explosive Bullet Dragon, Ultrabomb *Explosive Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon * Extreme Fever, Flame Aura! *Flame Forging Dragon, Suvakurg *Great Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Heat Dagger Dragon *Heated up Sun, Bal Dragon *Jet Dragon Jr. *Light Keeper Dragon *Mera Driver Dragon *Merapower Dragon *Mikado Family's Hooligan, Bal Dragon *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Strength" *Prominence Dragon *Raging Fire Dragon, Agnagrass *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Shine-energy *Skyrunner Dragon *Stout Arm of the Sun *Spiritbeat Dragon *Sun Blade, Bal Beeline *Sun Dragon Shield *Sun Furnace Battery Type-1 *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle *Sun in the Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Sunshine Rush *Solwise Dragon *Super Clash! Bal Dragon *Tail Blazer Dragon *Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus *Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame"